


Lead me to death

by Darkoverlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkoverlight/pseuds/Darkoverlight
Summary: When you are not having the best of the times in your life, it is very easy to reach a breaking point, and even more when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Lead me to death

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this Story as what would happen if Draco Malfoy was a true villain and not just an spoiled ignorant brat. I think I just portrayed him a little darker than his character actually is, lets see how this is welcomed. Hope you enjoy it!

_When you are not having the best of the times, it is very easy to reach your breaking point and much more when Draco Malfoy comes into the picture_

He hated her, hated her with all his strenght, on a level he had never felt before for nothing nor anyone, uncontrollable and unreasonable rage travelling through his veins with killing intentions. He prided himself for being composed and without really having any caring for anything in this world and right now his very being was lighted on fire, this feeling was coming from hell itself if that really existed in the first place. It was even greater than the repulsive hatred he had towards Potty or Weasel. He would enjoy so much when the Lord once and for all reigned on the whole magic world and erased all the garbage from Earth. 

He was feeling sick, he was tired of playing this insulting dumb character who pretended that everything was alright and nothing was happening when he very well knew that the moment was closer than ever, the moment when the world would crack under his feet. When he finally got the chance to be one of the chosen ones from him. It was definitely not something he was specially proud of being aware of all the countless battles he's had to fight and the blood he's seen shed however, at least he was jostled to the most powerful team on this war and that could only stand for security and safety regardless of Potty, the divine glory of Gryffindor, Dumbledor and each of the idiots that thought they were the heroes of this insane obscure movie. 

Even though this was gonna be absolutely enjoyable, almost in a sadistic and maddening way, watching her fall, breaking apart desperately trying to save her loved and adorable stupid friends will definitely be the kind of thing he will luxurate the most without a doubt. Not an inch. Well, boom no more threesome no more anything for them. And Oh god, he had to laugh, he will get rid of those egotistical hypocrites. He wanted so bad to erase those confident smiles from their innocent and grossing faces. 

It was that much the eagerness for vengeance and the anxiety accumulated due to years and years of humiliations, that he felt the tip of his fingers itched of an uncertainty and absolute pleasure just from imagining how he would contemplate her implore for her pathetic and useless life. He would watch her shred into tiny little pieces and that was the only thing that will make him feel the greatest satisfaction that he could ever obtain in all his existence. Destroy her slowly and...definitely...not softly at all and of course he would make sure that it will be like nothing she has ever felt and no one has ever done before. Driving her mad from pain, and damn it, he wanted to be the first and only one to make her pay every and each of her humiliations. He hated the greatness with which she always proclaimed herself, hated how she thought so righteous and incredibly high of herself, even more how, along with her pathetic friends, indestructible, unconquerable, and impregnable she thought she was. 

That mudblood bitch didn't do anything else but getting her nose into his businesses and conquering plans. Didn't do anything else but defy and challenge him at every opportunity she had, not that he was any saint and didn't provoke her maleciously either when he felt he was bored enough.

He would love to finally end her, the only excruciating problem for her it will be that he knew she would shatter completely when he finishes her friends off first. There was no other way.

The best of all, one of his biggest virtuous of many, was that he was a very patient man, and he would wait whichever time needed. Vengeance was better served cold for sure, wasn't it? And what better way than murder them in front of her own pitiful eyes? He couldn't help but let out a vicious smile just from imagining the scene, even a small comforting heat stored at the center of his chest from the pleasure of feeling her suffering. _Oh Granger,_ her _love_ was a huge weakness and it will be the death of her, the deadliest weapon to use however he pleased against her. 

His indignation and hatred was so huge, that he did not care one bit to obliged the orders of the Lord just to have her completely desharmed and vixioused, he needed him, for now.

It was pretty clear that after the war, if everything went as planned; he would end up finishing him off as well as his father and his aunt. Yes, his reign will finally begin! 

Now his mind could only manage to conspire over and over again, thousands of ways to make her pay, plans in which he entered her bedroom and strangled her with his bare hands if it was possible. Be witness when she looked at him right at the eyes while he stole her life away from her fragile body. Plans in which in none of them he could ensure her well being for sure. 

Now, for him everything was well valid enough, if he had to reach the end of hell, he would. 

While he walked feeling furiously seeing red through the dungeons, he decided to take the stairs to reach the astronomy tower to let out a bit of his frustration and ease his helpless mind, at least a little bit, from all the tension he put his body through in those very moments. 

While he was approaching the 3rd Fl he suddenly heard footsteps coming faster in his direction. Quickly he hid behind an old armor due to the fact that he was not allowed to be there at this time of the night, but he was aware that lately the council had their eyes on top of Slytherin more than ever, apparently there were rumors that there were Death Eaters already at the school, he was mad because that only meant that there were traitors working for them, but he will make sure to find whoever they were and… make them pay. He could stand many things unfortunately treason wasn't one of them. 

The obscure mark on his arm was proof that he was one of them himself, and he did not regret it one bit, he was just waiting instructions and for the perfect moment to end all of his torments and for obstacles he just meant mudbloods and all of the rats that were on their side. He was well aware that they were not worthy of existence and he knew he would have the honor to end it all.

He got out of the hideout once he made sure that the footsteps were very far away when abruptly, he felt a hand on his neck that went down his chest, the heat of a body behind him and a voice in an attempt to be seductive whispered to his ear —Draco, tonight I would love—the brunette started very softly while massaging his shoulders— that we practice one of our...battles—she was smiling while her body was completely sticked to the man in front of her. How come he didn't know she was there? She was getting better and better at following him at any chance she had. He wasn't pleased at all. 

Malfoy had a grin on his face almost burlesque, in anger but softly manner, he did not want to hurt her, got rid of the brunette's mellow imprisonment. He couldn't deny that some time in his past he found her extremely ravishing but at this very moment, when he looked at her, she just made him bored and furious. Perhaps any other day that he was in a better mood, he would have even accepted her indecent proposition but today, he did not want to get involved with her in any manner.—Not today, I am busy and I am not in the mood, so please, leave me the fuck alone.—for some reason he was getting more and more irritated. 

He was about to leave her in the middle of the corridor when he saw her tears fighting to leave her eyes and run down her face while she was trying to formulate a sentence which she couldn't due to her trembled voice, so the only noise that came out of her mouth were just ugly sobbings. The blond boy rolled his eyes, and let out a long sigh. 

—Why do you always treat me like that? I haven't been anything but loyal to you.—she could finally say between sobbings, that now far away from her lover's body, the brunette looked at him angry and sad. She's been always by his side, it was not fair that cold behaviour towards her much less his manners however, now that she thinks of it, she was getting used to it, no one knew him better than her, or that was what she thought. 

— I am getting tired of you Parkinson, why don't you better do something productive in your life and stop fucking bothering me? And, at least change your play, I already saw that one plenty of times.— ended going back to his steps, and turned around leaving Pansy feeling destroyed due to his insidious coldness. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious attempt to write something decent and with some depth character, and I am a bit proud of this (not that much though) And I know you are wondering why is Draco Malfoy driving mad and psycotic now with Granger? Well, you will find out next! Please let met know!


End file.
